diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Geschichten zum Unheil über Sturmwind/Teil2
21.10.2008 - Sturmwind, frühmorgensRuthild Knarrend öffnet sich die Holztüre in einer verwinkelten Seitengasse Sturmwinds, eine Frau tritt heraus und schlägt die Türe hinter sich mit einem lauten Knall zu. Tief atmet sie durch, rümpft ihre Nase und schnallt sich ihr Schild, welches einem alten Schiffsteuerrad ähnlicher sieht als etwas, was sie im Kampfe schützen würde, auf den Rücken. Ein lautes Gähnen folgt darauf, die Menschenfrau blickt gen Himmel. Ein roter Schleier liegt am Ende der Straße, wo die Dächer der Stadt mit dem Himmel zusammenstoßen scheinen. „Rot, die Farbe des Blutes“ murmelt sie, ihre Blicke huschen ängstlich, wie würde sie etwas Schreckliches jeden Augenblick erwarten, die Straße hinauf und herunter. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrt sie wieder in das ferne Rot, lässt einen leisen Seufzer entfahren. So früh am Morgen herrscht noch kein Treiben in den Gassen, nur die Ratten und allerlei anderes Getier, welches die vermeintliche Stille der Nacht suchte, etwas Fressbares zu ergattern. Mit ihrem Fuß, welcher in einem stählernen Stiefel steckt, tritt sie achtlos gegen Unrat, welcher wohl des Nachts aus einem Fenster über ihr auf die Straße gekippt wurde, ein leises Poltern vernimmt sie dabei. Dem Geräusch folgend tritt sie die enge Gasse hinunter, ihre Stahlstiefel rumpeln über die Steine am Boden, zu welchen manch stolze Bewohner der Stadt auch – völlig übertrieben - Pflaster nennen. Dabei atmet sie den Duft von Verwesung, Küchenabfällen und Ausdünstungen ein, rümpft abermals ihre Nase. Der Gegenstand scheint nun zur Ruhe gekommen zu sein, sie steht davor und bückt sich, um diesem genauer zu betrachten. Doch das Morgenlicht reichte noch nicht aus, zwischen den engen Häuserfronten bis an den Boden vorzudringen, daher streckt sie ihre Hand aus und nimmt diesen in ihre Hand. Ausgesprochen schwer fühlt er sich an, doch sie zuckt zusammen, weil er sich beinahe unnatürlich kalt anfühlt. Er sieht aus wie eine Medaille, welche ihre raue Handfläche fast gänzlich ausfüllt. Ihre Augen funkeln jedoch, als sie diese genauer betrachtet, sie pfeift leise durch ihre beinahe geschlossenen Lippen hindurch. Eine tiefe, aber unheimlich säuselnde, fast flüsternde Stimme wie aus der Ferne vernimmt sie nun in ihrem Kopf, welche aber nicht von dieser Stadt, nicht von dieser Welt stammt. Sie hört diese schon des Öfteren, Angstschweißperlen liegen auf ihrer Stirne. Diese Stimme wirft ihr wie zuvor nur einzelne Worte zu, sehr langsam, mit langen Pausen dazwischen. „Stratholme … Hafen … Selbstbewusstsein … Schatten“ Sie wirft einen kurzen Blick auf die Medaille wieder. Dieser rote Schriftzug, sie sah ihn schon öfters. In hohem Bogen wirft sie ängstlich die Medaille fort, gegen eine Hauswand, man hört es laut klirren, danach rollt sie die Gasse hinunter. Die noch nicht allzu alte Menschin lässt ein Brummen vernehmen, und ihr schießen nun wilde Gedanken durch den Kopf. Sie erinnert sich an das Gespräch vor einigen Tagen, an dem Hafenfest. Ein erfahrener Krieger sagte ihr damals, sie sollte Selbstbewusst werden, sie sollte an sich glauben, nicht ihren Gedanken, ihrem bisherigen Leben nachhängen. Der Schatten über Dunkelhain – sie versucht all diese abscheulichen Erinnerungen zu verdrängen. Sie zwingt sich nun zu einem sanften Lächeln. „Was wäre… Diesen Schatten zu vernichten. Sie sprechen von Schatten, von Grausamkeiten in Stratholme, in diesen Ländern wo die Geissel herrscht. Nein, damit zu tun hat es nichts… Nichts mit mir. Doch Schatten zu vernichten, Schatten zu zerstören, ihn ewig zu verdammen… All das Unheil für immer und ewig von der Erde verschwinden zu lassen. Das, ja das muss meine Aufgabe sein. Denken hilft nichts… Ich muss kämpfen“ Dies alles denkt sie, ihre Lippen formen die Wörter lautlos mit. Ihre linke Hand fährt prüfend an den Dolch unter ihrem Umhang, an das Rad auf ihrem Rücken, sie geht gedankenversunken dem heller werdenden Rot entgegen, welches matt über den Dächern Sturmwinds glitzert. 21.10.- Früh am Tag - Süderstade Richtung DalaranMinerith Der in die Jahre gekommene Magier reitet in einem schnellen Galopp in Richtung des Ortes an dem einst Dalaran war, er ist in Gedanken. "Dalaran verschwunden? das kann nicht sein... die Gerüchte müssen falsch sein... " Minerith bring seine Stute zum stehen, ungläubig blickt er den Hügel hinab. Dort wo man einst die Magische Kuppel von Dalaran schon von weitem sehen konnte ist nun nichts mehr. Er reitet weiter um das ganze von nahem zu betrachten. Am Krater angekommen starrt er minutenlang sprachlos in die gähnende Leere. "Beim Heiligen Licht wie...wo...." Er lässt seinen Blick schweifen "Der Der Bankreis ist noch da aber wo ist Dalaran..?" Ungläubig starrt er noch weitere Minuten den Krater hinab und bedenkt sein weiteres Vorgehen. "Ich muss nach Sturmwind... dieses Ereignis bedarf einer Prüfung und wohl noch mehr einer Klärung..." Er zieht kurz an den zügeln und reitet in einem schnellen Tempo zurück Richtung Süderstade. Auf dem Weg entdeckt Minerith in einiger Entfernung einen Guhl der sich an dem Fleisch eines Toten Braunbären labt. Mit einem kräftigen Zug der Zügel bringt er seine Stute zum stehen und betrachtet den Guhl sowie das umliegende Gelände genau. Er flüstert ein paar Worte "Ein einzelner Guhl...hier..." Er steigt von seiner Stute, Ekel und Zorn spielen sich in seinem Gesicht. "Diese ekelhafte Bestie wird den heutigen Abend nicht erleben" Er beginnt sich zu konzentrieren und beschwört seine Magischen Kräfte. *''Ein Frostblitz wird das Biest dahin zurück schicken wo es her kommt''* Seine Hände beginnen zu Kribbeln und immer mehr magische Lichtfäden sammeln sich zu einem Eiskalten Magieball. Nach einigen Sekunden ist der Frostblitz bereit den Guhl zu vernichten, mit einer hastigen Bewegung schleudert er den Blitz in Richtung des guhls, doch anstatt das die Attacke wie gewohnt zielstrebig auf den Guhl zusteuert fliegt sie rasant in Richtung Himmel. Ungläubig und Verwirrt starrt Minerith der Frostigen Kugel hinterher die in einer großen Kurve um ihn herum fliegt, noch bevor er realisieren kann was geschieht schlägt der Magieball direkt zu seinen Füßen in den Boden. Staub und Eissplitter fliegen durch die Luft und hüllen ihn fast vollständig ein. Als sich der Staub der Explosion legt blickt er fassungslos auf seine Füße hinab, sie sind in dickem Eis am Boden fest gefroren. Hinter sich hört er Hufe stampfen und sieht gerade noch wie seine Stute hinter ein paar Gebüschen davon läuft. *''Wie kann das sein...das ist...DER GUHL*. Er Blick in Richtung des Guhls und sieht wie dieser bereits zum Sprung angesetzt hat um Minerith anzugreifen. Mehr aus Reflex als bewusst streckt er den Arm aus und Schleudert dem Ungetüm einen Kältekegel entgegen. Gerade noch in letzter Sekunde kann er so das Monstrum vernichten doch wohl nicht schnell genug. Ein Klaue des Guhl hat sich tief in das Fleisch seiner Linken Schulter gegraben und dort eine Blutende Wunde hinterlassen. "Arr, verflucht..." Notdürftig verbindet er seine Schulter und blickt wieder auf seine am Boden fest gefrorenen Füße. Das Eis beginnt bereits brüchig zu werden und nach ein paar Schlägen mit einem Stein der neben ihm lag zerbröckelt es und er ist wieder frei. Mit Schmerz verzehrter Mine blickt er nochmal auf seine Wunde, sie blutet immer noch wenn auch nicht mehr so stark. Er zieht den Verband noch einmal etwas fester und macht sich auf den weg seine Stute zu suchen. 21.10. - Um die MittagszeitVarmont Es rumpelte schon den ganzen Tag im Haus des Erzmagiers. Unter anderem, weil die ganze Dienerschaft auf Ungezieferjagd war, mit Töpfen, Nudelholz und Besen bewaffnet die Plagen durch das Haus jagten. Und zum anderen, weil Herr Albrigor eingeschlossen in seinem riesigen Arbeitszimmer damit beschäftigt war, seine Magie in den Griff zu bekommen. Er stand am anderen Ende Raumes und deutete hochkonzentriert auf die Deckenhohe Schrankwand um sich ein Buch daraus zu nehmen. Er schloss die Hand in 5 Meter Entfernung und das ausgewählte Buch rüttelte sich schwerfällig aus seiner Lücke über die Kante des Faches. Der alte Magier zog die Brauen zusammen und das Buch schien auf den überaus teuren Teppich zu fallen. Doch mit einer zweiten Geste konnte er den Sturz abwenden und das Buch weiter zu sich rüber manövrieren. Auf der Hälfte des Weges jedoch zerfetzte das Buch wie aus dem Nichts. Zerrissene kleine Teile der Seiten rieselten zu Boden. Ebenso senkten sich die Schultern Varmonts als er auf den Boden schaute. Überall Wälzer, teils verbrannt, teils zerfetzt, teils nass und von Eiswürfeln umgeben oder einfach nur gänzlich deformiert. Enttäuscht und aufgebend setzte sich der Herr des Hauses in seinen Ohrensessel. Einen Augenblick später klopfte es an der Doppeltür und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, trat Gorrick ein. ''"Mein Herr, ich denke die Kunde, die ich soeben in Erfahrung bringen konnte, dürfte euch interessieren." Herr Albrigor hob das Gesicht aus der Hand und schaute stumm aber erschöpft zu seinem Hausdiener, welcher unbeirrt fortfuhr: "Eine Dame, eine Waisenhausmatrone scheint ebenfalls unter magischen Turbulenzen zu leiden. Sie sengte einem Kind wohl beim Frisieren die Haare an. Dem Kind soll es soweit gut gehen, nur falls es euch interessieren sollte, mein Herr." Der grauhaarige Magier nickte knapp und legte abermals die Stirn in die Hand. Gorrick verbeugte sich, zog eine Bratpfanne hinter dem Rücken vor und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Kurz darauf ging das Gepolter im Haus weiter. Varmont jedoch überlegte nicht lang. Es wurde Zeit, eine Versammlung unter Magiekundigen einzuberufen und Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, die Sturmwind schützen würden und ebenso Licht ins Dunkel der Unklärbarkeit bringen könnten. 21.10 - Sturmwind, am Abend.Willowby Frisch frisiert stapfte Willowby aus dem Frisörladen. "Was Fiddle diesmal nur dazu sagen wird?" Die Affenschaukeln hatten ihm nicht gefallen, aber vielleicht die Schnecken? Die Gnomin strich ihre Robe glatt, rückte den lilanen, farbig äusserst passenden, Hut zurecht und machte sich auf in den Park, die Buchte sollte heute öffnen. Hier und da ein Rattenkadaver. "Also die Verwaltung sollte besser schnell was tun, nicht, dass sich noch eine Epidemie ausbreitet..." Mit großen Schritten versuchte sie über die Tierleichen zu steigen. Der Wagen war zum Glück bisher weitestgehend verschont geblieben, allerdings war Ulgorth auch sehr fleissig. An der Buchte angekommen, war von dem Ungeziefer kaum was zu sehen. Wirklich, eines musste man Benno Buntbart lassen. Es war ein sehr gepflegte Taverne mit freundlichem Personal. Nicht umsonst war sie dort Stammgast. Toryn und Tsaja waren da, und noch ein äusserst ungehobelter Klotz, der zum Dank für seine Unfreundlichkeit von Gilea, warmes Bier serviert bekam. Willowby kicherte leise in sich hinein. Das hatte der Kerl wahrlich verdient gehabt. Fiddle war auch da und sie redeten ein wenig und plötzlich kam ihr die Idee, sich von Tsaja mal einen Blick in ihre Zukunft gewähren zu lassen. Doch was dann geschah, war nichts, was man sich unter einem entspannt verlaufenden Abend verstand. Tsaja rief die Geister herbei und faselte ein wenig umher, dann veränderte sich ihre Stimme und sie sagte, sie sähe Willowby auf einer Bühne am Wasser....hmm, nun gut Seenhain, ja! Immerhin wollten sie dort bald auftreten. Schon übermorgen wollte man den Wagen dorthin überführen... Doch dann blickte Tsaja wie weggetreten und murmelte mit dieser ihr fremden Stimme etwas von einem Sturm...Naja, das war nicht so toll....schlechtes Wetter würde auch immer wenig verkaufte Karten bedeuten...Die Gnomin seufzte. Tsaja bekann zu wanken und ihre Pupillen verdrehten sich in ihren Augen. Sie schien etwas zu sehen...dann sagte sie: " Willow...da steht was......hinter dir...." dann fiel Tsaja erschöpft in sich zusammen..... 21.10. - Sturmwind, Abend.Jolean Keine Tränen mehr. Dieses ohnmächtige Gefühl, das schmerzhafte Zusammenziehn .. „du hast es vermasselt ..“. Immer wieder streicht sie mit der Hand über den Brief von ihm, versucht, die Folgen ihrer Zerstörungswut zu glätten. Kalt ist es in dem kleinen Zimmer im Gasthaus, dämmrig. Durch das leicht geöffnete Fenster hört sie das leise Fiepen der Ratten. Keiner scheint ihnen Herr zu werden .. „so wie du deiner Gefühle nicht ..“. Sie spürt eine kurze Seelenverwandtschaft mit den grauen Nagern, was sie leise ironisch auflachen lässt. Ihren knurrenden Magen ignorierend lässt sie sich langsam auf das Bett gleiten. „Ich will Dir nicht wehtun ..“ .. „schlaf mit mir ..“ „ ..will Dir nur helfen ..“ .. „Du Schlampe ..“. Gesprächsfetzen rasen zusammenhanglos durch ihren Geist. Zittrig atmet sie tief durch und schließt angestrengt die Augen. Mit dem betäubenden Gedanken, in dieser von Angst durchtränkten Zeit durch eigenes Verschulden ganz allein zu sein, fällt Jolean Marten in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Unwichtig, ob es ein Morgen gibt .. 21.10. - Darnassus, MondtempelEthiana Ethiana beendete ihre Schreibarbeit und besah sich ihr Werk genauer. Die filigranen Linien, kunstvoll zusammengeführt, formten einen Aushang, der noch am selben Abend im Posten der Thala'Serrar hängen würde. Ein Marschbefehl für einige der Mitglieder, um die in Sturmwind ansässigen Nachtelfen im derzeit herrschenden Chaos zu unterstützen. Sie würden noch in dieser Woche aufbrechen. Auch Druiden waren darunter - ob sie wohl den Grund für die Rattenplage herausfinden würden? Ethiana schüttelte die Vorstellung von hunderten von Ratten ab, erhob sich und strich ihre Robe glatt. Dann machte sie sich auf, den Aushang anzubringen. 21.10. - Dun Morogh bei NachtDiarmai Diarmai lag schlaflos im Bett, die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hochgezogen, und starrte vor sich hin. Sie hatte Panik. Nein, kein flaues Gefühl im Magen, keine Angst, sondern Panik. Nicht einmal die ruhigen Atemzüge Willis neben ihr konnten sie, wie sonst immer, beruhigen. Diarmai war sicherlich kein ängstliches Mäuschen, im Gegenteil: Diejenigen die sie und ihr Verhalten kannten würden sie wohl eher als leichtsinnig bezeichnen. Es gab, um genau zu sein, gerade einmal zwei Dinge, die sie in einen Zustand der Angst oder gar Panik befördern konnten: Magie und Untote. Beides auf einmal war einfach zu viel. Die Ratten und Kakerlaken in Sturmwind waren für den ein oder anderen vielleicht schon Grund zur Sorge, schliesslich hatte selbst die Stadtverwaltung bereits Anweisungen zum Verzehr von Speisen und Getränken sowie für das Verhalten innerhalb Sturmwinds gegeben. Auch das Unglück in der Tiefenbahn war alles andere als alltäglich gewesen... angeblich gab es mehrere Verletzte, aber - zum Glück - keine Toten... bisher. Wer wusste schon, ob all die Verletzten auch überleben würden? Was Diarmai beschäftigte waren jedoch zum einen die Berichte und Erzählungen von oder über Magier und Verzauberer, die anscheinend ernsthafte Probleme bei der Ausübung ihrer Fähigkeiten hatten: Da wurden plötzlich Haare angeflemmt, Rüstungen während des Verzauberns zerstört oder Schafe anstatt Feuerbälle gezaubert. Nicht wenige waren gar nicht mehr in der Lage, überhaupt irgendwas zu zaubern. Schaudernd zog sie die Decke noch ein Stückchen höher, dann ganz über ihren Körper, sich beharrlich weigernd daran zu denken, was aufgrund solcher aus den Fugen geratenen Mächte alles geschehen konnte. Als wäre er ein Seil, an dem man sich aus dem Moor ziehen könnte, klammerte sie sich an Willi, welcher einen kurzen Brummlaut von sich gab um dann weiterzuschlafen. Zum anderen war da der Bericht von Jaymes gewesen. Zusammen mit Borearis und Belinda war er in Darrowehr gewesen, und dort hatte sich wohl ein schrecklicher Anblick geboten: "Untotis essen alle rot Leut" hatte Jaymes gesagt. "Keine rote mehr da jetzt, nur noch Untotis". Als Diarmai während dieser Schilderung einen der scharlachroten gesehen hatte war sie sofort zu ihm gelaufen, hatte gehofft, er würde etwas anderes sagen als Jaymes, doch der hatte nur gelacht, hatte gesagt, das wir nun endlich sehen würden, wie es wäre gegen die Biester ankämpfen zu müssen. Er malte Bilder von einem von Untoten bevölkerten Sturmwind... anscheinend hatte er den Verstand verloren. Für Diarmai stand fest: Die Geißel war durchgebrochen. Die scharlachroten Reihen waren gefallen, zumindest zu großen Teilen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie weiter nach Süden wandern würden, eine Armee, die weder Schmerz noch Erschöpfung kannte, Tag und Nacht unterwegs mit sich ständig vergrößernden Reihen, bis sie das Ziel erreicht hatten. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie schneller und schneller atmete, nur schwer gelang es ihr die Atmung zu verlangsamen bevor sie vollkommen hyperventilierte. Mit auf Willis Worte - "Selbst '''wenn' sie durchgebrochen sein sollten: sie werden Wochenlang unterwegs sein. Wochen, in denen wir uns rüsten und vorbereiten können." hatte er gesagt - gerichteten Gedanken beruhigte sie sich schliesslich doch wieder einigermassen.'' Vorräte, Weihwasser und andere Waffen, Kerzen und Kleidung mussten besorgt und Omis Medizin hergestellt werden. Die Kathedrale, ein heiliger Ort, war sicher eine gute Wahl um Schutz zu suchen, auch wenn rings herum in Sturmwind die Krankheitsüberträger rumliefen. Und sie musste möglichst viele Leute warnen - sie befürchtete schon jetzt zu wissen, wie man auf ihre Warnungen reagieren würde, und dennoch musste sie es versuchen. Sie hatte Panik. Kein flaues Gefühl im Magen, keine Angst, sondern Panik. 21.10. - SturmwindFloreanna „Die Leute sind verrückt.. allesamt“, murmelte sie, als sie das Rathaus verlies, nicht ohne noch einmal einen Blick in die Ecken zu werfen, aus denen sie eine Stunde zuvor Mäusedreck gefegt hatte. Dass es Rattendreck gewesen sein könnte, daran wollte sie lieber nicht denken. Sie hatte heut schon genug tote Ratten in den Kanal gefegt .. mehr als gewöhnlich. Den Gedanken an die aufgedunsenen Leiber toter Ratten, die schon im Kanal dahin trieben verdrängend, ignorierte sie auch die huschenden Gestalten in den Ecken der Strasse und schritt zielstrebig über den Platz zum Brunnen vor der Kathedrale, um sich neben Eliza auf die Bank fallen zu lassen. Sie kramte in der Hosentasche ihres Arbeitsanzuges nach dem Käsebrot, das sie für Daiwa seit Neuestem immer dabei hatte und bot Eliza davon an. Sie hatte sich nicht entschliessen können für die Arbeit im Rathaus etwas andres, als ihren blauen Arbeitsanzug anzuziehen. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, er wäre der einzige Schutz gegen den vielen Schmutz, der sie zu erdrücken schien, der in der Luft hing, zum Greifen nah, wie ein alles durchdringender Nebel. Es hatte schon morgens angefangen. Als sie die Küchentür öffnete stob eine ganze Schar Kakerlaken unter den Herd und hinterm Haus lag auch Mäusedreck .. oder war es Rattendreck? auf den Stufen, die zu dem kleinen Garten hinabführten. Und die Katzen waren weg. Dass Daiwas Kätzchen nicht da war, war nicht so ungewöhnlich, aber ihre eigenen, Morle und Weisschen, das war schon ungewohnt, zumal Morle die Angewohnheit hatte sich im Haus stets auf ihrer Schulter tragen zu lassen und ein Schälchen Milch sie noch immer aus irgendeiner Ecke hervorgelockt hatte. Und dann die vielen Ratten auf der Strasse, nachdem sie das Haus verlassen hatte. Die Meisten wahrscheinlich tot getrampelt von Pferdehufen. Die mussten weg von der Strasse. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag damit zugebracht zu fegen .. bis ihr Dienst im Rathaus begann. Und nun sass sie neben Eliza und kaute an ihrem Käsebrot, das im Mund immer mehr zu werden schien, statt weniger und fing sich an zu wundern, dass Eliza, im Gegensatz zu sonst, auch viel zu still war. Es konnte nicht nur am eigentlich leckren Käsebrot liegen, denn Eliza ass es offensichtlich genauso widerwillig wie sie selbst und starrte dabei auf einen imaginären Punkt irgendwo zwischen ihren Füssen. „Was ist los, beim Nether?“ stellte sie dann die Frage, von der sie spürte, dass, wenn Eliza den Kopf heben würde, um ihr zu antworten, sie die Antwort schon in ihren Augen lesen würde können, weil die Frage auch eindeutig zweideutig gestellt war. Und sie wussten es beide, als sie sich in die Augen sahen. Eliza wusste es, wie sie selbst, dass es da war .. zum Greifen nahe, wie ein undurchdringlicher alles durchdringender Nebel, der gar nicht da sein dürfte, wo er war .. so nah, viel zu nah. Nein, eher wie ein Gewitter, das sich in der Ferne zusammenbraut. Man kann es an der Luft riechen, man schmeckt es auf der Zunge, fühlt es auf der Haut, wie es sich zusammenballt, wabernd, brodelnd, sich ausdehnend und aufbäumend von der Kraft, die in den Wolken tobt, das Zucken der Entladungen in seinem Inneren. Sie zogen die Köpfe ein in Erwartung der Gewalt, die über sie hinwegfegen würde und der man nichts, absolut gar nichts entgegen zu setzen hätte, ausser in Deckung zu gehen und abzuwarten, bis es vorüber wäre... Autoren